


Make Me Want To Live

by doctorgayass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgayass/pseuds/doctorgayass
Summary: Lena has lost everything. Her parents, her brother, Jack, and most recently, Sam. She's sick of it all and she's done. There's nothing left for her. Or that's what she thought...Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.





	Make Me Want To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out this fic! This is my first time writing fanfiction so sorry if it isn't very good.

I take a swig of scotch straight from the bottle as I stumble up the stairs. The buzz of alcohol makes it difficult to not to trip. I walk up to the door and grab the handle. It won’t open. Swearing under my breath, I try again. Of course, even in the last moments, the world is against me. Finally, the door opens and a rush of wind hits me in the face. My hand pushes the hair out of my face. It’s wet. From rain or tears, I don’t know. I look around at the city from a height I’m not used to. Grey clouds, pouring rain, even the normally vibrate city seems dimmer than normal. Seems fitting. While walking further out onto the roof, I take another swig. _Deep breaths Lena, deep breaths_ , I chant to myself. One foot after another.

I force myself to move to the edge of L-corp building, my mind’s a blur. _Lex, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. Sam, I couldn’t stop you from turning evil. Supergirl, I’ve failed you. I’ve failed all of you. Most of all, Kara, my best friend, I’ve let you down_. I shake my head, it hurts too much to think about her. _I’m sorry._ I raise my hand and chug the rest of the bottle. It’s time. Everything is so heavy, so painful, but I move forward anyway. _Goodbye._

“Miss Luthor. Stop. Please.”

I jump at the voice. “Why are you here?” I ask without turning around.

“I heard your heartbeat. It sounded off. I wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” I scoff. 

“Well everything is perfectly fine, so you can go.”

“No, it’s not. Turn around.” I don’t move. “Lena, please. Look at me.”

Sighing deeply, I shift my body towards hers. There she was, standing in her blue suit with her red cape hovering behind her. “Lena talk to me. What’s wrong.”

Staring at her deep blue eyes, I feel like I’m about to break down. “I’m completely alone. Everyone hates me.” I keep looking at her, trying to figure why that colour, that shade of blue, feels like home.

“That’s not true!” Supergirl looks ready to beat me up for even thinking that. “I don’t hate you!”

I laugh bitterly. “You’re Supergirl. You like everyone.” I can’t stand to look at her sympathetic face, so instead, I stare at my feet. “Every normal person hates me. Sam hates me. My mother hates me. Lex hates me. Kara hates me,” I let out with a sob. “Kara hates me.” She just looks at me in confusion. 

“What do you mean she hates you?” I look back up at her.

“I told her I love her.” I can’t stop shaking as I speak. “I told her I love her and she just walked away. I ruined one of the few friendships I’ve had in my life. She hates me.” I start crying even harder.

I feel my knees give out, but instead of falling to the ground, Supergirl holds me up in her strong arms. _Why does this feel so familiar?_

She hugs me tighter than I’ve ever been hugged. “That’s not true. She doesn’t hate you. She… She loves you.”

I look up at her. “How do you know?” She looks away, looking more vulnerable than I have ever seen her. It reminds me of something, but I don’t know what. “Because I am her.”

Before I have time to process what she said, I feel her hands on my cheeks and my lips on hers. I drop the bottle and move my hands up to her face. I kiss her. Hard. I kiss her the way I’ve wanted to since the day she walked into my office. She kisses me with just as much emotion, with need and passion. Everywhere she touches burns. I’ve wanted this for so long. When she finally pulls away, we’re both breathing heavily. _I just kissed Supergirl. Wait. No, not Supergirl. Kara. I finally kissed Kara._

“Lena,” she breathes out. Her eyes piercing right through mine. “Lena. I’ve never hated you. Not ever for a second. All I’ve ever felt is love. Since the moment I set eyes on you.”

I try to convince myself I’m not dreaming. “Me too.”

We just stand there, staring at each other. Taking everything in, neither of us care that it’s raining. I feel like I’m about to burst from all of the emotion. All the happiness, excitement, love.

Kara wraps her cape around me. “C’mon. Let’s get out of the rain.”

She leads me back inside and I freeze. “Kara.” She turns around. “Thank you. For everything. For stopping me.”

She just smiles at me. “Well of course. What are friends for?”


End file.
